rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Symbiotes
This page is about the alien race. For the Planet, see Klyntar. Symbiotes, sometimes known as the Klyntar, are a species of amorphous, symbiotic extraterrestrials native to the planet Klyntar. A poorly understood race, the Symbiotes survive off of parasitic bonds with hosts, rendering them mostly as a hostile species to most other forms of life. While few exceptions exist to the savagry of the Symbiotes, the majority of the race is feared across civilizations that have encountered them. History Origins The Symbiotes evolved on the planet Klyntar, a world in the Andromeda Galaxy that may once have orbited a star but has been a Rogue Planet since prehistoric time. Due to the hostile conditions on Klyntar, the Symbiotes evolved different from other forms of life, developing into a parasitic species that derived sustenance from other creatures when Klyntar passes close by other planets. When a world was found with abundant life, a mass exodus of Symbiotes would depart Klyntar and invade the planet, causing extinction events that wiped out all life as the Klyntar harvested them. Once these worlds were devoid of life, the Symbiotes would return to Klyntar before it left the planetary system. Encounter Earth For a long time recently, Klyntar has yet to pass by viable worlds with life for the Symbiotes to survive on. This has lead the Symbiotes to take other measures, gathering collections of their race in large meteorites and hurling them from Klyntar, to hopefully be encountered by explorers that can take them back to their home worlds. One such meteorite was recovered in such a way, millions of years after its departure from Klyntar. Space explorers funded by Horizon Labs came across this meteorite, recovering it for samples and studying it on the way back to Earth. It was discovered this rock was not from the Milky Way Galaxy, drawing interest for the crew on board. Horizon began to experiment with the Symbiotes once they awoke on Earth. Traits Appearance Symbiotes are amorphous, having no specific shape which they can alter to their desires but unable to change their mass. Typically, they appear as puddles or pools of a gel-like liquid substance, spreading around like amoebas using extensions of themselves that can take on the appearance of arms or tendrils. A common trait shared across the race is the manifestation of a head, sharing the traits of large pupil-less eye-like patterns and gaping fanged mouths, sometimes appearing to have actual teeth and sometimes appearing to be sharp protrusions of their flesh. With these common traits, Symbiotes can take on a variety of unique qualities to their appearances, with different colors, patterns, markings, or shape alterations. Mostly these colors are dark, close to black, though some rarities exist in brighter colors; patterns usually remain simple, though there are also rarities with complex patterns as well. Psychic Characteristics Symbiotes are empathic, able to sense the thoughts and emotions of sentient creatures. Sometimes, this leads them to develop their thought patterns to copy those of their hosts. Symbiotes themselves are also particularly sensitive to powerful emotions, making most of them unstable and fluctuating in mood depending on outside stimulus. This sensitivity can lead to fatality in Symbiotes when exposed to incredible emotional anguish. While bonded to a host, a Symbiote establishes a psychic connection and can mentally communicate with them, respond to their thoughts, and if willing will accept the commands of their hosts. Once their connection reaches a certain point however, the Symbiote usually takes over the hosts actions and can operate their bodies against their will. Symbiotes have a genetic memory, allowing them to exploit knowledge from their parents through ancestral recall. Certain memories seem to be more readily accessible than others. For example, the trauma of Galactus devouring a world populated by symbiotes so scarred the surviving members of the species that it still invokes an intense reaction in all symbiotes today. Sustenance A Symbiote survives by absorbing adrenaline from its host body. A Symbiote must be in physical contact with its host in order to do this, requiring it to bond to its host for an extensive period of time. The host's adrenaline is usually released into the bloodstream during the fight-or-flight response, driving the Symbiote to place its host in states of danger to produce the adrenaline. They also depend on their hosts for a steady supply of phenethylamine, a chemical found as a neurotransmitter in the human brain. Most Symbiotes tend to take their time to steadily absorb the host's fluids, though other more violent specimens deliberately drain their hosts of vital fluids or physically consume them from the inside-out, even directly consuming their victims brains. While the symbiotes are connected to a host, they raise their host's dopamine levels. Symbiotes aren't able to bond with hosts who have high levels of vitamin C in their blood streams. Though the rate of permanent bonding can vary between different Symbiotes and hosts, it is calculated that in typical cases with a standard human, it takes 48 hours of continued bonding for a Symbiote to become inseparable from its host until the host perishes from outside circumstance or having its body be consumed by the Symbiote. This bonding time is reset any time the Symbiote and the host become separated before permanency. Reproduction While Symbiotes are technically genderless, they develop thought processes which could equate to male and female. There are two methods a Symbiote reproduces, one natural and one invoked from outside stimulus. Symbiotes naturally reproduce asexually, hatching an egg containing its spawn within. A Symbiote generally reproduces only one offspring in a lifetime, though rare exceptions do exist. A Symbiote has an empathic connection with its direct spawn, allowing them to sense each other when in close proximity and communicate from a distance. In spite of this connection, a Symbiote and its offspring usually hold a neutral relationship, generally having no interest in the other, though rare occasions of positivity do exist that is shunned by the majority race. The other method Symbiotes reproduce is forced through extenuating circumstance such as moments of incredible danger that threaten to kill the Symbiote in question. This can be from environmental dangers or forced extraction of seeds from the Symbiote in a harmful way; either method tends to create unstable Symbiotes harboring paranoia and insanity from the harsh conditions of its creation. Whether the parent Symbiote is responsible or not, this almost always causes the offspring to hate its parent and desire to murder it. Once every 1,000 years, a single Symbiote is born that through some genetic quip is naturally unstable and psychotic whether it was spawned through natural or artificial means. This Symbiote must be guided by older generations or be killed off in fear of causing chaos and destruction for the race, potentially wiping out their own species. Abilities Symbiotes have a number of abilities that give them advantages over many other life forms. Physical abilities *A Symbiote's amorphism allows it to manipulate its own density, rendering it thin and liquid enough to allow solid objects to easily pass through its form without harm or dense enough to stop and absorb the impact of solid objects to protect its host from harm. *Symbiotes amplify the physical abilities of its host to superhuman levels, granting them enhanced strength, speed, durability, endurance and stamina. *A Symbiote also enhances its hosts senses of sight, hearing, taste, smell and touch. A host can use its Symbiote's senses to even "see" in places its eyes could not, such as behind, and due to the Symbiote's lack of physical sight a host becomes immune to visual attacks and blindness. *Symbiotes are also elastic, able to expand their bodies to considerable distances to reach distant areas or objects, or to blanket an area to protect its host from harm. Their bodies can alter to be slick and fluidlike or sticky and gel-like. *The elastic amorphism allows Symbiotes to form extensions of their bodies in any shape and form, allowing them to generate long tendrils, claws, arms, and with some specimens even shields, bladed weapons or spikes. They can even form a structure resembling webbing that can be sticky, fluidlike and elastic. *Symbiotes can process gases to allow its host to breathe comfortably in any hostile environtment. Their unique properties make the symbiotes immune to most conventional weapons. They are dense enough to absorb the force of powerful blows and stop bullets before they reach the host being. They are able to process breathable gases for the host when it would otherwise be unable (underwater, for example). They seem to confer a weak healing factor on strongly-bonded hosts, potentially saving its host from life-threatening disease such as cancer, but that bond can also send host and symbiote alike into shock if they are forcibly separated. Psychic abilities *Symbiotes derive some strength from the emotions of their hosts, particularly negative ones that also increase their levels of adrenaline which the Symbiotes feed on. *Symbiotes can impart their emotional traits upon their hosts, sometimes resulting in a change of personality that usually makes them more negative. Similarly, the host's personality could also affect a Symbiote. *Symbiotes are able to sense the emotions of others with their empathic abilities. *When in anguish or danger, a Symbiote is capable of unleashing a powerful psychic scream that not only can affect creatures around it, but can also potentially summon other Symbiotes from a considerable distance. In addition, some Symbiotes may acquire unique traits and abilities such as production of corrosive acid. Weaknesses *Symbiotes are particularly sensitive to intense sound; high concentrations of sonic energy can disrupt the Symbiote's integrity, powers, and mental focus while also causing it agonizing pain. When exposed to intense sound for long enough, a Symbiote may lose its ability to hold its physical integrity together. *Symbiotes are also sensitive to heat and flame, generally fearing any manifestations of fire wherever it is found. Symbiotes can burn easily and are wounded even if exposed to very small concentrations of fire. Symbiotes will perish in seconds if entrapped in fire or concentrated heat. Should a Symbiote be exposed to sufficient amounts of heat or sound for a period of time, they may often abandon their hosts either to save themselves or due to lack of strength to maintain the bond to their host. Only particularly strong bonds will keep a Symbiote from leaving its host, sometimes due to emotional attachment or inability to be separated. Gallery Trivia *The Venom Symbiote is a member of this species. Category:Earth-1001 Category:Chaotic Neutral